Buy Me a Rose
by pnaixrose
Summary: [songfic S&S] Sometimes you just want your loved ones to be happy, to have everything they could ever dream of. But if you really think about it, wouldn't they be happy just by being near you?


**Buy Me a Rose  
Song by: **Luther Vandross**  
By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or any of the characters. I also don't own the song.

* * *

_He works hard to give her all he thinks she wants._

_But it tears her apart, 'cause nothing's for her heart._

Two quick knocks were heard against the polished wooden door as a concerned old family friend stood just outside it. "Syaoran-sama? Are you in there?"

He heard nothing from inside and glanced down at his watch. It was eleven thirty on a weekend night! It was way too late for Syaoran to still be working wasn't it? But no one had seen him exit his office. Even his personal secretary had left earlier than him. They were all getting quite worried about the young Li Syaoran. He had been staying up too late every night lately. He has been coming to work earlier too. Wei started hearing rumors that maybe something happened at the Li household. He didn't want to believe it. He _couldn't_ believe it.

He gave another quick two knocks on the door. "Syaoran-sama? May I come in?"

This time Wei heard a muffled voice from within and sighed. He was right after all. His master _was_ still here.

He opened the door slowly and walked in, closing it behind him with a click. After giving a slight bow, he continued towards the desk placed in the center of the grand office. But he frowned at the sight of his master. The young man in front of him was hunched over some papers, writing away quickly and sloppily. His eyes were dull and completely tired and his whole expression showed a melancholy face. He didn't even look up as his old time friend and butler came towards him.

"Syaoran-sama," Wei said softly with apparent concern, "have you been getting enough rest? You should go on home."

Syaoran finally did look up with a tiny, pasted smile. "Don't worry about me, Wei," was his only reply. He had been trying to hide the raspy voice that he had gained from fatigue. Unfortunately, he saw Wei look at him in concern. His voice must've still sounded tired.

His butler started insisting him even more. "You've been working too hard lately. Li leader, or no Li leader, you need your rest."

Syaoran sighed. He had already gotten this from his mother and sisters. Now Wei was lecturing him, too? "I'm fine. Really. Besides I need to finish all this up. There's a lot of work to be done."

It was Wei's turn to sigh. "No matter what you think, there's always a lot of work to be done. You're the leader of a world renown company and of a very prominent clan. The loads of work are endless," he said. "But never the less, we're all worried about you. For the past few months you've been acting this way. Is something wrong?"

The Li leader felt his anger rise a bit for some odd reason. He didn't want anyone asking him that anymore. He didn't want people to butt in where they didn't belong. "I'm fine, Wei," he said sharply. "Don't worry about me." Syaoran looked down at the papers again and started writing, ignoring the man in front of him.

His friend didn't answer for awhile andSyaoran hoped that he was going to leave soon. Unfortunately, his feet didn't move from its place and Syaoran didn't hear his footsteps walking away. But finally, Wei spoke again. "...Did something happen between you and Sakura-sama?"

His voice was barely a whisper and was gentler than the soft breeze on a warm summer day. It was the voice that had helped soothe Syaoran when he was restless and anxious. But of course, that was a great number of years ago. He wasn't a child anymore. He had his own problems to take care of. He couldn't have anyone, not even an old family friend, solve them for him anymore. But when Wei said that simply question, Syaoran suddenly lost all his patience with him. Deep inside, he didn't want anyone to talk to him about his personal life. No. That was his, and his alone.

"Sh-Shut up! This has nothing to do with my wife, okay!" he shouted loudly as he stood up suddenly and banged his hand on his desk. "Just keep your nosy self outta my life! In fact, leave right now! Get out!"

Through the whole ordeal, Wei just stood there, looking at his young master sadly. It was obvious that the root of the problem was Sakura. But Syaoran wanted to take care of it his own way. And so, Wei merely sighed and bowed repectfully, then briskly walked to the door and left.

As the door clicked shut, Syaoran was still standing, his hands leaning on the desk table. His jaw was clenched, his eyes were narrowed, and he was trembling a bit. But he wasn't really angry with Wei. Not at him. He even began to feel pangs of guilt when he witnessed his old time friend leaving sadly.

Syaoran sighed and collapsed into his chair in fatigue. But he knew what Wei had said was true. He _had_ been working a lot lately. It wasn't Wei's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was his own.

He leaned back in his comfy, leather chair.

"Sakura..."

He closed his tired eyes and instantly pictured her...His wife.

Her beautiful, passionate emerald eyes, her silky honey brown hair, her smooth, soft skin...that brightening smile...

Oh, he just loved her like crazy.

Another image flashed through his head. It was still her, looking beautiful as always, but this time...she had a small figure smiling happily up at her. Its small fingers and toes, pudgy cute face, small fragile body...

...it was a baby.

The baby that his wife had inside of her at this exact second.

His baby. _Their_ baby.

When Sakura had told him those few months ago, he had almost fainted from both shock and excitement. She had smiled so joyfully up at him, her eyes twinkling more than ever and hepractically glowing. They were getting a baby, a little bundle of joy. He was going to have a family. He thought he was the luckiest guy in the world.

But then he started thinking.

What if he messed up? What if everything just suddenly went wrong? What if he wasn't ready for this? He'd have to provide for _two_ more bodies other than his own. He wanted them to be happy. He wanted them to have a good life.

What if he couldn't provide that?

He had never really interacted with kids before. Well, of course he had nephews and nieces. After all, he did have four older sisters. But now it was different. He had his own child coming.

He suddenly realized that it would be triply hard on them. Syaoran wouldn't be there most of the time. He would be here in his office. Even though he desperately did want to be with her to take care of the baby, he couldn't. They needed a steady income. And let's just say that Syaoran's job earnings were _very_ generous. He _was_ the Li leader after all. He owned all those businesses and all those businesses under those businesses. They couldn't afford him to be slacking off. And what if they decide to have _another _child?

So if he can't be there with her...he'd just have to make sure she has everything she wants and needs.

He didn't want that smile to disappear from her angelic face.

But first he needed money. _Lots_ of money. Even more money than he earned now. They'd need a new car for her since they only had one right now, they'd need all those baby supplies and necessities, they'd need a whole new room to be changed and furnished for the baby, they'd need lots more house appliances since Sakura was going to be staying home until the baby grew up more, they'd need new clothing, they'd need to make sure the house was completely baby-safe, they'd need a rocking chair, a playpen, a stroller, a baby car seat...

There was so much. He needed to start working harder now so that they'd have all that when the baby was born. But he didn't think he could handle it anymore. He hadn't spent time with her for so long now. He wanted to be with her.

But they needed the money.

He forced his eyes to open and looked down at his pile of papers. Work here was never ending.It wouldalways keep coming in and honestly, he was getting tired of it. He picked up his pen and started reading the fuzzy scribbles on the paper.

He needed to do this, even though he wanted to go home with all his heart.

-

Her mind was in a darkened void as she slept peacefully without dreams. It was as if her whole body just shut down as she slept. She couldn't worry, think about her problems, or anything else. She was just...floating there.

Suddenly a slight creak and the closing of a door downstairs jerked her awake. Any little thing seemed to wake her these days. It probably had to do with the little human begin inside of her. She would protect it even if she had to give her life so she had to be prepared. She would never let anything hurt him.

Even so, as she glanced at the clock she sighed. Past midnight. That meant that there probably was no burglar or criminal in her house. It was just _him_ getting back. She lay back on her bed, the covers over her. She knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to drop his bag on the counter, take off his shoes and make his way up the dark stairs already untying his tie. When he'd enter, he'd close the door trying not to wake her even though she was already. Then, before he'd change, he'd swoop down and give her a kiss on the lips. A few minutes after changing, he'd slip in bed next to her and pull her close. Then he'd fall asleep like a log. The next day, he'd probably already be gone when she woke up.

This had been the daily routine ever since she told him about the baby. She's been worried sick about him and yet couldn't do anything about it. She had tried calling him at work, and even walked over there once since he took their only car to work everyday. But all those calls were useless because his secretary kept saying the same thing: He's not available. The day she had walked to his office, Syaoran had been extremely angry at her saying that she shouldn't be walking long distances.

She wanted to tell him that she was pregnant, not sick.

She started wondering if he didn't want to be with her anymore. What if he didn't want the baby? What if he didn't want _her_?

What if he didn't love her anymore?

A pang hit her. Not having Syaoran was like not having oxygen to breath. She'd be struggling without him...especially now. She couldn't raise this child on her own. She needed him. She needed the person she loved to at least be by her side.

She suddenly wanted him to hug her right this minute. She was feeling unconfident...was losing faith that he still loved her. She knew she should trust him but...

...he was never around anymore. How could she?

Maybe there was another woman. Maybe the only reason they got married was because he wanted her _body_, not her. Maybe she had grown ugly over the past year. Or maybe he _did_ love her in the beginning but when he realized how hard it was to be with her, he stopped.

What had she done wrong?

As she thought this, the door creaked open and he walked in as expected. But as he leaned down to kiss her, this time Sakura opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his head and neck, pressing him against her lips even more. She saw surprise evident in his eyes. She usually would be pretending to sleep when he got home and he would be too tired to notice that she was awake. This time, her longing was too strong. She wanted him to be around her! She wanted him to be around their baby! It wasn't only hers after all. It takes two to make a baby.

She began to regain her faith when Syaoran's tongue suddenly slipped past her teeth. He slipped in beside her on the bed and while kissing still, he pulled his body close to hers, his strong arms wrapped around her and the baby. He started to forget about his worries and just saw her. It had been so long since they had kissed like this...he wanted more of it.

Then he opened an eye and saw the time. It was twelve-fifty in the morning. He pulled away quite reluctantly and stared at her emerald orbs.

"You're not asleep yet?" he whispered huskily.

_He pulls in late to wake her up_

_With a kiss goodnight._

_If he could only read her mind she'd say..._

She shook her head and smiled sadly. He looked different somehow. His eyes were droopy and tired and he no longer had a slight smile on his face anymore. Caressing his face with her hand she gave one more quick kiss. "I was."

"Sorry for waking you."

Sakura wrapped her arms around him. "I don't mind."

He gave a weary smile and felt his way to touch her abdomen. "And how is he?"

"He's fine."

There was a moment of silence where Sakura observed his amber eyes already starting to close.

"Y-You haven't been sleeping lately..." she said worriedly as she ran her hand through his hair.

"I'm fine." But it was a lie, for even as he said this, his eyes began to close.

"Syaoran, I..." she started quickly, trying to reach him before he completely fell asleep, "...Do you...still love me?" she whispered.

At this, his eyes widened immediately in shock. Why on earth would she doubt that? "Of course! Dammit Sakura, I think about you so much I don't know what the hell I would do if you weren't with me!" And to show just how much he loved her, he pulled her in for another passionate kiss. Midway, it was Sakura who pulled away this time and smiled sadly as his eyes were closing more. He needed sleep. Not getting enough sleep was unhealthy.

"Sleep, Syaoran...we'll talk later okay?" she whispered.

He seemed relieved and his eyes closed fully, covering his dull amber eyes. His breath evened and he was asleep just like that. He looked so peaceful and she smiled. But as she moved a lock of hair of his away from his eyes, she couldn't help but sigh.

He said that he loved her. Then why did he spend so much time away from her?

She hoped he'd remember the occasion in two days time...maybe he was doing something special on that day...their first wedding anniversary. But she couldn't care less what he did for her. It was the little things that mattered. If only he would spend a little more time with her, she'd be the happiest girl in the world. After all, she was Li Sakura and was having his child. If her husband was around more often...boy...she would be so happy.

_Buy me a rose_

_Call me from work_

_Open a door for me, what would it hurt_

_Show me you love me by the look in your eyes_

_These are the little things I need the most in my life_

-

_Now the days have grown to years of feeling all alone_

_As she sits and wonders if all she's doing wrong_

Sakura sat on the carpeted floor across from an energetic, little being that was currently banging on a toy that made farm animal noises. She smiled as he crawled over to her, trying to bring the toy at the same time. Sakura picked him up in her arms as he started banging the toy again.

Months have passed and their baby, Shun, was born. He was such a littleangeland he brought so much happiness to her lonely weeks. It was nice having someone you love very much around.

Her son looked up, an amused smile on his face as he dropped the toy and squirmed in his mother's arms. She smiled sadly, seeing those huge eyes of his. Deep amber eyes. Just like his father...

Sakura sighed and managed to stifle a sob. Syaoran. Even when the baby was born, he hadn't changed his work habit. In fact, he seemed to be working even harder now. She couldn't take it. She couldn't take not seeing him. She couldn't take not being with him. She couldn't take that he never spent time with them anymore. Of course, Syaoran had played with Shun and spent time with him just like any other father, but those were such rare moments. She wished he was here more often.

Sakura heard some kind of gurgling noise from Shun as he played with the gold necklace around her neck. A beautiful necklace with a small pink flower. Syaoran had given it to her. He had given it for their first anniversary. But...that day...he hadn't spent more than an hour with her. Of course, she cherished the necklace and the dinner they had, but he had left, saying that he had more work to do. She could remember now how much she cried when she got home.

She felt a teardrop fall from her face and her son saw it. He had stopped squirming and watched it fall from her face silently.

"Shun," she said trying to force a smile. "Why? Why does Daddy not want to be with me?"

He just stared at her with an almost sad look on his face. Shun made a gurgling noise as he saw more tears stream down her face. Then he brought his hand up to her face, almost wondering why strange drops of water were emerging from her face.

Sakura smiled and hugged him tightly.

Then she heard the backdoor open. She brightened a tiny bit and she wiped the wetness from her face with her sleeve. With Shun still in her arms, she quickly made her way towards the backdoor. It was Syaoran. And oh, how she was happy to see him.

"Syaoran!" she cried as her husband took off his shoes and walked towards her.

Finally. Home. He could never get sick of having the feeling of being home. Of being with her. Of being with them. But he was so tired, he barely had enough energy to open his eyes. But still, he forced them open. Seeing the both of them just brightened his day up after all.

"Sakura. Shun," he said, walking towards them with a weary smile on his face. He smiled down at his wife and son. First, he swooped down to give his son a kiss on the forehead as he took the boy from Sakura's hands and hugged him tightly. His son just made happy gurgling noises.

Sakura laughed. "He's been doing that all day."

Syaoran looked at her, feeling warmth every time she looked his way. "Really? Sooner or later he'll be talking."

She nodded in response, a smile on her lips.

Then Syaoran noticed something. Her face. It was red. Red as if she's been crying. Still holding his son, he brought one hand to her face and she quickly closed her eyes, feeling the comforting warmth. Why was she crying? Was something wrong? Did someone hurt her? He just couldn't take it when she cried. It made his heart wrench just thinking about it.

"Sakura, Sakura..." he said soothingly, getting closer to her. "Have you been crying? What's wrong?"

Feeling his warm hand on her skin again was so relaxing. She faked a smile as she took his hand away from her face and held it in her hands. "No. Nothing."

Syaoran looked at her sadly. "Don't lie to me."

Then he slowly kissed her lips, relishing how good it felt to be doing that. Sakura reacted by kissing back with the same passion. Getting a little carried away, he started moving his kisses to her cheeks, her ear, and her neck. He was so happy to be home with her. He hoped she could see that. Then as he was nibbling on a part under her ear, a gurgle was heard. Shun.

Syaoran pulled away, breathing hard and turned to the baby in his arms. "Sorry son. Don't worry I won't do that in front of you again."

Sakura giggled, the tingle still going through her body from all his kisses. She had forgotten how good he was at making her legs feel all jelly-like. Especially when he kissed her like that.

That's when she noticed a big package in a plastic bag behind him. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the package.

"Oh it's just something for the baby. A car seat. That and I got him another toy," Syaoran explained, bouncing his son and trying to make him laugh. He walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, now bouncing Shun on his knee.

"But Syaoran, we already have a car seat for Shun," Sakura said in confusion.

"Yeah but we have two cars. We need one for each."

Sakura sighed, wondering what to do. Syaoran had been bringing home random things for Shun ever since he was born. A billion toys, a couple playpens, clothes and now another car seat. Why on earth was he buying all of them? They didn't need all of them especially if they had one of the same kind already. But Syaoran insisted. He wanted the best of everything. That meant, which ever was the most expensive he would get it. Sakura knew he just wanted his son to be happy. She knew he just wanted the best for him. But she thought that if he spent a little more time at home, that would definitely make up for all the money he wasted on all those things.

"You look tired," Sakura said sadly, looking at his dull eyes. "And hungry. Have you been eating right?"

Syaoran smiled and nodded. "Of course. Don't worry about me, Sakura"

But his wife was still unsure. He looked paler than usual and he seemed weaker. "I'll go make some dinner for you, okay? I'll make your favorite."

He shrugged, his baby boy in his arms squirming. "Sure. I'd love that."

Sakura headed towards the kitchen and got everything set up. She had become excellent at cooking because of all the time she spent at home and now maybe Syaoran will be impressed. Maybe he'll decide that her cooking was so good that he'd stay home more often and spend time with them. Sakura smiled as she got out the ingredients for chocolate cake out also. His favorite. Dinner and then chocolate cake. What more could you want? Then, she quickly summoned her cooking skills and went at it.

_'Cause lately she's tried to anything_

_Just to turn his head_

_It wouldn't make a difference if she said, if she said..._

-

About twenty minutes later, she was done with the dinner and the cake was baking in the oven. She happily went to the living room where she heard the television going. "Hey you two, dinner's-"

She stopped and her cheerfulness faded. Syaoran was lying on the couch, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. Shun was on top of Daddy's stomach, sleeping soundly also. Sakura felt her sadness come again. The dinner would be cold if they didn't eat it right away but she couldn't wake them. She just couldn't. Syaoran was really tired. He needed all the rest he could get. Besides, the hope in her heart was disappearing. He hadn't even spent an hour with her today and already he was asleep!

Tears blurred her eyes. But why did he have to sleep now? Why couldn't he stay up and talk to her at least a little bit? Why couldn't he spend time with her?

She fled from the room, not even bothering to turn off the television. She went to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed, crying silently, wishing that things were different. He probably didn't love her. He probably doesn't care for her. If he did, he'd be spending quality time with her and Shun and not sleeping! If he did, he wouldn't spend so much time away from them!

She reached for the phone on the dresser nearby and started punching in numbers clumsily. After a couple of rings, a sweet, familiar voice answered.

"Sakura? Is that you?" it asked.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura cried out, still sobbing. "I can't take it anymore. I want him home. I need him home."

"Oh Sakura..." Tomoyo said sadly. Sakura's best friend knew about everything that was going on. After all, Sakura needed _someone_ to tell all her misery. "Don't worry, Sakura. He'll come around. I know it."

"He doesn't love me anymore! Just admit it! You think so, too!" Sakura yelled. "Why did he marry me then? Why? I love him so much and I love Shun so much. But it hurts. It hurts when I think that he doesn't love me anymore."

"Sakura! He loves you. He made a _vow_ to you, Sakura. Syaoran wouldn't lie."

But Sakura didn't seem to be listening to her best friend's assurances. "Tomoyo," she replied, her heart wrenching every second. "I can't take it anymore. I just can't."

The raven haired beauty on the other line sighed. "If I was in Hong Kong with you, I'd be hugging you this very instant, you know."

Sakura broke a tiny smile. "I know. But you're not. England's a very far place from here. But thanks anyway," she said sadly.

But she knew it was hopeless. She felt hopeless. Everything just seemed to be against her.

_Buy me a rose _

_Call me from work_

_Open a door for me, what would it hurt_

_Show me you love me by the look in your eyes_

_These are the little things I need the most in my life_

-

Syaoran yawned, stretching out his arms. It was the next day and he was sitting at his desk in front of yet another pile of contracts and documents to read over and sign. It was tiring and he was exhausted. But it was only six o'clock in the evening. He couldn't afford to fall asleep now. He had to finish all of this first.

But his determination failed him as he laid his head on his desk, closing his dull amber eyes. It would only be a few minutes. Besides, the steady pitter patter of the rain on the window seemed to sound like a soothing lullaby to him. Just a few minutes. Then he'd be back to working like crazy, earning the money his wife and his child needed.

He couldn't help but think about them and how much he was pushing himself. More issues had come to mind when Shun was born. Syaoran started to think about the future of his son. He wanted him to go to the best school, high school and college. And what if they get another child? They'd have to provide the best for him or her too. But in order to do that, they'd need money...again.

But he'd think about that later. Right now, his mind was lulling into a deep sleep.

The door suddenly burst open. "LI SYAORAN!"

He was awoken abruptly as the person barged in, ignoring the guards who were trying to physically push him from the room. Looking at the figure in confusion, he thought that the man with the dark hair and glasses over his azure eyes looked familiar. Very familiar.

Syaoran was shocked as the memory hit him. Hiiragazawa Eriol. Half the reincarnation of Clow Reed. His childhood friend! What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be in England with his wife and kids?

"Eriol?"

He surely didn't look like the regular Eriol he usually saw. This one was furious, and his magic aura let out hatred towards Syaoran. What was wrong with him? The guards had managed to stop him from going any further and were threatening Eriol but he just struggled in their grasps and didn't even look at them. He was glaring straight at Syaoran with hateful azure eyes.

"Guards, leave him," Syaoran commanded. The men looked at each other in confusion and left the office to Syaoran and Eriol.

When the door had clicked closed, Syaoran blinked and suddenly Eriol was grasping his collar. "Li," he said coldly. It was rather unusual because Eriol had always called him by his first name. Syaoran just couldn't get used to the hatred that Eriol was evidently expressing. "I thought I told you at your wedding to take care of Sakura. To love her, to support her."

The brown haired man struggled to breathe. "Wh-What the hell are you talking about? I am!"

"YOU LIE!" Eriol yelled, tightening his grip on him. Syaoran let out a choked yell. "She's miserable! And now Tomoyo's miserable! She was crying yesterday, saying that Sakura thought you didn't love her anymore and that she was losing hope. Syaoran, I _trusted_ you with the protection of my friend and my successor! I trusted you and now all you do is bring her sadness! But you've crossed the line. You've made _Tomoyo_ cry and I can _never_ forgive that." But the other man couldn't answer and Eriol quickly recognized why. He let go in a hurry as Syaoran practically fell over, trying to breathe in precious air. The azure eyed man sighed and calmed himself, running his hand through his long black hair. "I-I'm sorry. That went overboard. I was just...I just...Tomoyo was sobbing yesterday and I just got all berserk when I think of her being sad. I guess you can say that I wanted to knock some sense into you. So I got a ticket here to do just that and...I don't know. I got carried away..."

But the Li was looking up at him with confusion evident on his face. He was still focusing on what his friend had said before. "Sh-She's miserable? She thinks that I...that I don't love her?" he asked softly, his heart breaking slowly. Why would she think that? Didn't she trust him? Didn't she know that he did _everything_ for her?

Eriol sighed and nodded, helping his friend up from the floor. "You don't spend time with her, Syaoran. I know you love her. We all know. But you don't show it. You always lock yourself up in here and work."

He looked at Eriol like he was crazy. "I do it for her! I do it for _them_! I want them happy, Eriol! They deserve the best! That's why I work my ass off for them! They need everything that satisfies them and I will provide it for them!" Syaoran threw his arms up in frustration. "Why doesn't anyone understand? I won't be with them as much as I want to! I'll be here, rotting away with my work and running all the business that I have to control. It's my responsibility. So while I'm away from them, I want them to have everything they need. I want them to be safe and happy, dammit! That's all I need!"

"No, Syaoran, you don't understand," Eriol said softly.

"NO! _You_ don't understand! I love them. I'd do _anything_ for them. Even if it means slaving away in this hellhole and doing work. I need the money. I need to give them everything they ever dreamed-"

"SYAORAN! They need _you_ most of all!"

The man stopped his explaining abruptly as Eriol continued.

"I know how you feel, Syaoran. Damn. I feel the same way. I want to provide Tomoyo and my kids with everything. I want them happy and I want them to grow up good," he said. "But Syaoran, I realized that they don't really want all of that. They just want you to be with them, to cherish them, to love them. Besides, I _want_ to be with them. I'd rather be with them than anything in the whole world. Look, I know all you're trying to do is give them everything you think they want. But think about it. Wouldn't you rather give them want they really _need_? Wouldn't you rather do yourself a favor too and give yourself what you really need? Because they need you. And you need them, Syaoran."

The Li stared at his friend as he finished speaking. The words were sinking in. Syaoran finally realized it. Why was he torturing himself and the ones he loved? Why did he need to do all of this? Sure, it was good for them to get all of the luxurious things, but now that he thought about it, he decided that what they needed most was love. And he hadn't been giving them that.

He felt so damn stupid. But luckily Eriol was here to explain it. God blesshisfreaky, four-eyed friend.

"Th-Thank you, Eriol. For everything," Syaoran said as he went swiftly towards his desk and got his coat. "You're going back to England right away right?"

Eriol smiled, glad that his friend finally understood, and nodded. He wanted to get back home to Tomoyo and his two kids. He missed them so much already. Besides, Tomoyo will be happy to know that Syaoran finally understood.

Syaoran nodded and quickly wrote a check and a letter and gave it to his friend. "Give this to my secretary. She'll find you the quickest place to England. First class."

Eriol's glasses almost fell off his eyes at his friend's kindness. "But Syaoran-"

He was already out the door. He needed to make things right. He needed to see them.

_And the more that he lives, the less that he tries_

_To show her the love that he holds inside_

-

Sakura was curled up on her bed, crying her eyes out. It was dark and she wondered how long she'd be able to take this. How long would it be before Syaoran told her himself that he didn't love her anymore? The thought pained her. It absolutely killed her inside. Her husband didn't love her. And yet, she couldn't help but pour out her everlasting love to him. She would love him forever, even when she died.

Shun was asleep in his cradle in the room next door probably dreaming about sweet and bright things. Not even her baby could make her feel better now. Sakura couldn't just go and wake him for comfort. Besides, she didn't want her son to see her like this, even if he _was_ still a baby. It made her feel even lonelier, being the only one awake in this big house. But she'd have to live with it. She'd have to live with the fact that nobody cared for her.

Her sobs grew louder as she covered her whole body under the bed sheets. It just hurt. It hurt so much.

Suddenly someone had pulled away the covers from her face and had swooped down to kiss her lips. Her eyes widened. Syaoran!

She pulled away reluctantly as Sakura sat up and wiped the tears off her face. Oh no. He had caught her crying! What would he think now? But she didn't get to contemplate all the possibilities. Her lips were once again captured by his in a passionate kiss. Tingles went up her spine as his tongue entered her mouth and she stiffened even more as his wet kisses trailed down to her neck. What was he doing? Why was he acting this way? What was he doing home so early?

"S-Syaoran...?"

_And the more that she gives, the more that he sees_

_This is the story of you and me_

But the vulnerable way she had sounded when she had uttered his name just made him feel guiltier. His kisses became harder, as if he was trying to make up for lost time. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to show her that he _did_ love her. Only her.

Sakura pulled away in confusion, her flushed face streaked with dry tears. "Wh-What?"

Syaoran sat on the bed and pulled himself closer to her, wrapping his strong arms around her. He was still tenderly kissing her cheek. "Oh Sakura…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry."

She was silent as he continued caressing her cheek. He seemed different. He seemed more lively, more himself, and more open. She started giggling softly as his kisses came to her ear and tickled her. "Syaoran? What's happened to you?"

He grabbed her hands in his and pulled his face closer to hers, looking deep into those watery emerald eyes sadly. "Sakura, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," he pleaded, "I love you, Sakura. You know I do. I just wanted the best for you and Shun. I just wanted you two to be the happiest people in the world. But I've been torturing you instead. In fact, I've been torturing you _and_ myself. It's so hard not to be with you guys, Sakura. I want to be home. I want to see Shun grow up and I want to teach him how to be a great person." He let out a gentle smile as he stroked her soft cheek with his hand. "I want to be with you every second of my life…"

Sakura's eyes softened and pulled him closer to her. This was it. Tomoyo had been right after all. He did love her. Her eyes started watering as she buried her face in his chest, sniffing profusely.

Syaoran panicked. Why was she still crying? Would she forgive him? "Sakura?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her even more. "I'm sorry! Please…Please, I'll make it up to you! Don't cry, Sakura. I'll stay home with you more often. I'll spend time you and Shun. I'll do anything!" He lifted her chin by using a finger, forcing her to look into his eyes.

Her lips turned upwards slowly and she gave a watery smile. His eyes. They were so pleading, so apologetic. They looked so big and guilty that she couldn't help but feel bad that she was making him worry. She pulled her face towards him and gave a gentle kiss on his lips. "Syaoran…It's okay."

His heart grew lighter. "A-Are you sure? I hurt you, Sakura. I-I'm so sorry. I love you."

His wife giggled and hugged him, breathing in his scent which she'd been longing to smell. It was over. He'd be with her. He'd stay with her.

He loved her.

She couldn't be happier.

Syaoran hugged back tightly, cradling the girl in his arms as he lay his head on top of hers. Now this was how marriage was supposed to be. And though the future may be foggy, they had each other. They had their child. They had love. With those, they'd be able to get through anything. Besides, there's still that whole bunch of money Syaoran earned. "Wait, Sakura," he said. "I got you something."

He got off the bed and picked something up from the floor. He had thrown it aside when he had seen her crying and didn't remember that he had bought it until now. Syaoran held it to Sakura, happiness evident in his eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened with delight as she took it. "Roses!" she exclaimed as she drew the bouquet close to her heart. "Oh, Syaoran, I love them!"

_So I bought you a rose_

_From the way home from work_

_To open a door to a heart that I hurt_

_And I hope you noticed this look in my eyes_

'_Cause I'm gonna make things right for the rest of your life_

He sat next to her again and kissed her forehead as she smelled the fragrant flowers. "I'm sorry I didn't get you something better…"

She shook her head. "No. I love it."

"I'll make it up to you, Sakura. I'm going to make things right from now on," Syaoran added, staring down at her face.

Sakura smiled brightly. "As long as you're here, everything's perfect."

_I'm going to hold you tonight_

_Do all those little things..._

_... for the rest of your life._

_-_

**The End**.

* * *

_Last Edited: _July 23, 2005 


End file.
